


You Call Me A Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing

by Snapperoni



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Insults, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapperoni/pseuds/Snapperoni
Summary: Amidst the excitement of the World Martial Arts Tournament, Tenshinhan just wants to talk.Alone. In an alley.Surprisingly enough, Yamcha's willing to listen- and might even come to enjoy the encounter.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	You Call Me A Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing

How Yamcha found himself in his current situation was hazy, if not just bizarre; it was only the first day of the World Martial Arts tournament, yet already he- alongside Goku and Krillin, were already facing problems. Albeit, such problems weren’t exactly related to participating in the tournament- rather it was one of the other _participants_ himself. Over the course of just a few hours, Yamcha had managed to develop a mutual disdain for Tenshinhan, one-of-two students of the Crane School that was attending the competition. It was the pompous and cruel air that seemed to cling to his skin, as though he himself were a magnet for all things vile, that made Yamcha want to vomit; not only was it despicable to bear witness to in general, but Tenshinhan’s selfish personality did well to poke at the more barbaric aspects of his life prior to meeting Goku. A life that was composed of egocentric thievery and violence- a life that he tried hard to forget, only bringing it to light to jest about and act as though he wasn’t haunted by his past self-serving ventures.

But at present, Yamcha had little time to reflect upon himself. Right now, he found himself in an alleyway, his back facing the entrance while he glared down at Tenshinhan who stood in front of the passageway’s back wall, an irritating smirk plastered on his face. Since meeting the guy, Yamcha was certain the look was just how he looked at all times- he couldn’t remember a single moment where the smug look ever faded. To have so much confidence and disregard for others made Yamcha want to smack the taunting guise right off.

Never mind his itching desire to do so, Yamcha refrained. Interestingly, Tenshinhan had invited him to the semi-public meeting spot during intermission. For what reason, Yamcha wasn’t certain yet- nor could he exactly say why he agreed to meet him not only in a private place, but a secluded one as well. Despite his own assurance within his abilities, Yamcha had caught glances of Tenshinhan’s preliminary matches- and much to his disgust, he was good: almost frighteningly so. 

If Tenshinhan wanted to, Yamcha was sure he could really hurt- if not outright _kill,_ him right now. 

But something nagged at the back of his mind that somehow reassured him he would be alright. Still, we wanted to know why he was here and not spending time with his fellow students. Planting his hands on his hips, Yamcha gave Tenshinhan an annoyed stare.

“Alright. What do you want?”

It seemed impossible to do, but Tenshinhan’s grin managed to widen as he steadily approached Yamcha. He didn't stand directly in front of him, giving him a few feet of breathing room. And any such amount was welcomed in the claustrophobic situation; the walls of the alley only seemed a mere ten feet apart, and Tenshinhan, being a fairly large man, didn’t help the environment’s space be sparing. Not to mention being utterly alone with him made the hairs on Yamcha’s arms prickle, a tattered screen blocking the alleyway entrance to further shut the pair out from any wanderer’s curious eyes.

“Don’t be so hostile, I don’t plan on killing you.” Tenshinhan casted a brief, thoughtful side glance at the alley’s walls. “Not yet.”

 _“Not yet,”_ Yamcha mocked, rolling his eyes. “I would rather be _literally_ anywhere else right now, so can you stop wasting my time and tell me what’s going on?”

Returning his piercing gaze to Yamcha’s vexed complexion, Tenshinhan’s grin drooped into a more casual smile. That didn’t manage to completely erase the irking aura of his expression, however. “I was just curious, that’s all.”

 _Curious?_ Upon his exasperated demeanor now lay a quirked brow, his own interest steadily piquing. Skepticism reigned ulterior as Yamcha squinted incredulously. “...About?”

When Tenshinhan started a slow, circling path around Yamcha, that was the point he felt his nerves bundle as his arms dropped to his sides. Sincerely, it was grossly reminiscent of how _he_ used to prowl around those attempting to traverse the desert prior to encountering him- right before he attacked and robbed them, leaving them to try and fend against the wasteland’s unforgiving climate with nary a belonging left.

“You, what else? And I think you might be interested in me, too.”

To that Yamcha barked a laugh, feeling his worries lighten a bit at the ridiculous notion. “Yeah- ‘interested’ in seeing you leave this place in an _ambulance,_ maybe.”

“Likewise,” Tenshinhan chuckled somewhere behind him, feeling a shiver travel up his spine upon hearing the sound as he felt the distance between the two become thinner and thinner. Yamcha bordered on shaking once he was able to feel Tenshinhan’s warm breath tickle his ear, his lips just barely brushing against the shell.

“Though, I think a hearse would be more fitting for what I plan on doing to you.”

The implication was enough to make Yamcha’s mouth dry, and Tenshinhan seemed aware of the reaction. To it, he only leaned back and gave him some leeway. “But- if you _bothered_ listening beforehand, that’s not what I want to do.”

“Then what _do_ you want to do?” Combating the fear festering in his stomach, Yamcha tried to speak the query with boldness. Had his voice not cracked at the last syllable, he was sure Tenshinhan _may_ have been fooled and wouldn’t suspect his fright.

“Talk… maybe a bit more.” Before Yamcha could give any thought to the vague plan, he could feel Tenshinhan step forward and stand directly behind him again, strong hands delicately placed on his hips.

Because the action was both unexpected and strangely tender, Yamcha found any retort trapped in his throat; suddenly hearing Tenshinhan’s gravelly voice in his ear gave him a heart-stopping shock, dually intaking a sharp breath at his whispered words.

“I keep catching you watching me- did you know that?” As Tenshinhan continued speaking and his hands starting to brush up and down his hips, Yamcha could quickly feel his body start to heat up, his cheeks the first to burn from discomfiture. In all honesty, Yamcha _had_ been watching him to try and learn his fighting style- at first. Yet he would be pressed to deny that he found himself captivated by the way Tenshinhan’s body moved: how swift and effortless his strikes were and how such fluid motions were a direct contrast to his bulky body. That, itself, was a spectacle to behold as well- especially when he insisted on fighting shirtless just as he appeared to him now, giving Yamcha a better view of the muscles under his skin as they flexed and slithered according to his calculated jabs. From the perspective of a martial artist, Yamcha was merely, begrudgingly enamored by Tenshinhan’s physique and finding his grating confidence spurring from a respectable place; anyone with muscles and technique like Tenshinhan had every right to be proud of their hard work. Yet beneath his reasonable- if not hesitant, admiration for Tenshinhan’s capabilities as a fighter, Yamcha refused to directly acknowledge another, more shameful feeling.

They couldn’t possibly make any eye contact from how they were positioned, but Yamcha still felt the need to stare at the ground regardless. “So what? Kinda hard to miss someone as gaudy as you.”

“You wish it was that, don’t you? I’ve seen enough to know that’s not it, though.” Tenshinhan stopped rubbing Yamcha’s hips, letting them rest just under his ribs and over his pants’ waistband. “I’ve seen _how_ you look at me.”

 _How, then?_ The question nearly tumbled out of Yamcha’s mouth, but he knew better than to give any semblance of validation to Tenshinhan’s accusation. Already ware that he shouldn’t entertain the assumption he found a muted desire for Tenshinhan to elaborate, his prolonged silence becoming suffocating to bear. Directly pressing his lips behind Yamcha’s ear, Tenshinhan murmured his thoughts. 

“Why do you have so much disdain for me, anyways?” Feeling frigid fingertips start to untuck his shirt, Yamcha couldn’t help but hiss out his held breath at the icy touch, Tenshinhan’s hand warily trailing up his body as it pulled his shirt with it. His other hand became intrusive, digits beginning to snake their way underneath his pants’ elastic as well as under his belt, tentatively wriggling the fabric to begin loosening the garments.

“...I think you _hate_ me because you _want_ me.” Yamcha’s breath hitched not only at the assertion, but equally at the cold fingers that glided over his now-exposed pec, Tenshinhan’s fingers pinching at his sensitive nipple. “Am I wrong?”

Biting his lip, Yamcha stayed quiet and did his best to keep still. He refused to confirm Tenshinhan’s suspicions, finding better solace in letting him toy with him until he grew bored. That plan, however, was becoming difficult to follow as Tenshinhan’s remaining hand crawled totally into his pants, beginning to hover over his growing erection.

“Of course…” Now allowing his hand to rest on the bulge, Tenshinhan began to slowly palm Yamcha through his boxers, earning him a quiet gasp. “If I _am_ wrong, we can just forget this happened.”

Biting back a groan, Yamcha found the urge to buck into Tenshinhan’s hand was gradually becoming painful to resist, especially when his nipple was given another sharp pinch. Yet he would stay resolute- he refused to give Tenshinhan _any_ form of satisfaction, particularly if it involved Yamcha’s infatuation with him. The only form of reciprocation Yamcha gave was fixing his stance, standing only but a little wider to give Tenshinhan better access to his groin. Other than that, he stood quietly while his ears burned.

At the subtle invitation, Tenshinhan smirked against Yamcha’s temple, instead of furthering his touching opting to stop entirely, letting his hand rest agonizingly over his crotch. “Nothing to say? That’s surprising... But if you don’t tell me what you want, I’m leaving.” Despite the threat, Tenshinhan let his fingernails dig back into Yamcha’s tender skin, this time successfully drawing out a higher-pitched yelp at the additional tug. 

Initially, Yamcha assumed Tenshinhan was only bluffing. But when he felt his hand start to trail out of his pants, Yamcha wanted to smack himself for instinctively clutching onto Tenshinhan’s wrist, wordlessly demanding he keep his hand in place and continuing to affirm he wanted to be touched in such a lewd way.

Trying to maintain _any_ dignity in his compromising position was impossible, yet Yamcha still gave an attempt to give a commanding tone, his demand instead only coming through trembling and desperate. “If you’re going to start something, finish it.”

“Not until you tell me what that ‘something’ _is.”_

Letting a growl rumble in his throat, Yamcha began to debate on what to do: should he sacrifice his pride for pleasure? Or let this go to act like he hadn’t given this very scenario fleeting thoughts throughout the day…

Unfortunately, Yamcha’s resolve wasn’t as strong as he expected it to be. “Keep touching me, then.”

It would be hard for Yamcha to forgive himself for actually giving Tenshinhan what he wanted, but he could mull over his regrets later. Right now, he was more concerned with how frustratingly sedated Tenshinhan was moving his hand once Yamcha let him go, the fingers only lagging and snapping at his boxer’s waistband. All the while Tenshinhan teased at the underwear, the hand cupping his pec started a pattern of pulling Yamcha’s nipple, letting it go to bounce back against his chest before repeating the motion. With every tug, Yamcha couldn’t refrain from letting small, pleasured sounds escape despite his effort to do so.

“Moan for me, first.”

_“What!?”_

Gripping and subsequently yanking his boxers down alongside his pants, Tenshinhan let his fingertips drum dangerously close to Yamcha’s now-free erection, the abrupt action causing Yamcha to shriek as he was totally exposed.

 _“Moan for me,”_ he restated considerably casually- as if doing so would be just as simple as tying shoelaces. To emphasize his point, Tenshinhan cupped Yamcha’s balls, giving the pair a testing squeeze.

If he wasn’t already disappointed in himself for giving in to Tenshinhan’s advances in the first place, then Yamcha absolutely wanted to hide in a hole as he finally allowed an uneven groan free, lolling his head back onto Tenshinhan’s shoulder at the mild relief.

Sliding the hand that played with Yamcha’s pec back down his body, Tenshinhan smiled. “Good. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” 

With a final, rewarding brush from his thumb, Tenshinhan moved his hand away from his balls to grip Yamcha’s erection, beginning to give him a slow hand job.

Now that Tenshinhan finally started to handle him properly, Yamcha sighed and relaxed against him, shutting his eyes and eventually starting to rock his hips rhythmically to each stroke- until Tenshinhan planted his strong hand against his hip, ultimately stilling him.

“I didn’t say you could move,” Tenshinhan stated bluntly, deliberately dragging his hand up and down at a gut-wrenching pace. When his hips were forcefully stopped, Yamcha’s eyes snapped open and he straightened his back to look at Tenshinhan’s face. _He can’t be serious._

But as Tenshinhan reached the head, giving it a leisurely rub with a twist of his hand before beginning the slow slide back down, Yamcha could feel a groan begin to bubble as he seemed genuine. Yes, he was finally being pleasured by the man he _seemed_ to hate the most, but at the cost of being played with, the relaxed treatment quickly making Yamcha crave a more intense touch. Once he started to writhe in pursuit of proper satisfaction, Tenshinhan pressed the hand on his hip harder, chuckling behind Yamcha.

“I like feeling you squirm against me, it’s so pathetic.”

Yamcha wanted to bark back a response, but was only able to pant as Tenshinhan briefly sped up his hand for a few strokes before returning to the slow pace. The ordeal made Yamcha violent, wanting to do nothing more than yell and make Tenshinhan stop using him for his own twisted entertainment and just touch him right. However such a thing would be hard to do when he was held firmly against Tenshinhan’s body. Resentfully, he would have to express his frustrations with a breathy snarl.

“You’re such a _freak…”_

“You say that like it means something.” That was the only semblance of a warning Tenshinhan gave as he nipped at Yamcha’s shoulder before totally biting it, relishing in the expected yell that came as a result. With Tenshinhan’s hand following an irregular rhythm, inconsistently speeding up and slowing down against his cock, and his mouth licking and sucking at his salty skin, Yamcha gave up on trying to maintain whatever decorum he had left. Holding on to Tenshinhan’s arms for support, Yamcha openly panted to the beat of his racing heart, still attempting to budge his hips free of Tenshinhan’s sadistic hold.

Biting his way back up Yamcha’s neck, Tenshinhan’s lips curled against his ear once more. “You’re so shameless- and it didn’t even take as much effort I thought it would…”

Shutting his eyes, Yamcha turned his head away from Tenshinhan’s glare. He already felt filthy about their situation- he didn’t need Tenshinhan to rub it in. However he seemed to delight in watching Yamcha suffer internally over his lecherous behavior, his lips returning to a smirk as his hand slowed, hoping that the harrowing pace would urge out an immediate answer to his upcoming question. “You’ve been thinking about this, haven’t you?”

The humiliation seemed never ending, Yamcha feeling his lips start to tremble as he tried to keep back another moan, nails starting to embed into Tenshinhan’s forearms.

“What a degenerate… and after all of that bravado, too.” Stopping his stroking, Tenshinhan moved his hand from his hip to on top of Yamcha’s stomach and held him closer. “I wonder what else you’ve thought of.”

Feeling Tenshinhan’s own clothed erection start to gently rock against his bare ass, Yamcha let his voice quiver through a weak wail, his breathing becoming more erratic. “Maybe something like this...”

Yamcha let himself mutter a string of curses to himself as Tenshinhan continued to grind against him, his body engulfed in shameful, libidinous warmth.

“...How much do you want me?” With the way Tenshinhan still managed to keep a leveled tone and his hips even-paced, it seemed as though he prioritized Yamcha’s agony over his own sexual satisfaction, instead finding greater joy in watching Yamcha's discomfort. Perhaps that, itself, was more erotic to him.

Swallowing the persistent saliva threatening to dribble out his mouth, Yamcha whimpered as Tenshinhan’s erection roughly pressed against a particular spot. “S-Shut up…”

To retort, Tenshinhan thrusted against the same spot with more aggression, stopping his hand entirely and giving Yamcha’s cock an uncomfortable clutch at the base. “How. _Much.”_

Throwing his head back Yamcha cried out, feeling his knees wobble as he let his head fall back forward. “You’re _insufferable.”_

“And _you’re_ licentious.” Starting to tug at Yamcha’s erection again, Tenshinhan got over the need to draw out his performance for much longer, giving him fast and firm pumps to coincide with his paced rams from behind. Feeling Tenshinhan’s full force against him and the new consistent pace on his prick, Yamcha felt his climax start to build quickly, unashamedly vocalizing his impending finish. As Tenshinhan felt himself draw nearer to his own orgasm, a devilish idea polluted his mind. Giving a few confident strokes, Tenshinhan let his thumb conceal the leaking slit and let his hips return to grinding against Yamcha. 

_“Tell me.”_ Yamcha groaned, both in frustration and abashed pleasure as Tenshinhan seemed insistent on an answer. He was so close- he just needed to be given the chance to release and stop his cock’s excruciating throbbing. The longer he committed to his stubborn silence, the longer Yamcha was forced to endure Tenshinhan’s determined gyrations. It became too much soon enough, Yamcha finding himself urgently whining incoherent pleas.

 _“A-All day,_ ” Yamcha snapped, his body shaking at his admittance while a perverse relief came with the confession. “You’ve been on my mind all _damn_ day!”

Satisfied enough with the outburst, Tenshinhan pressed his mouth against Yamcha’s ear one last time, letting his thumb slip off of his prick’s opening. “If I didn’t need you to be able to walk later, I would’ve been more than happy to take you right now.”

Those words and one last tug was all Yamcha needed as he came with a groan, Tenshinhan urging every bit of cum out of his cock as his hand steadily came to a stop. Seeing Yamcha milked of any remaining drop, Tenshinhan dropped him completely and already started his way towards the alley’s entrance, seeming to let the past half hour already subside. As Yamcha dropped to the ground, he looked over his shoulder perplexed. If the hardened bulge that kept ramming and grinding against him meant anything, then Tenshinhan himself didn't appear to be gratified. He hadn't even bothered saying another word as he pulled back the screen just enough to slip out, granting Yamcha privacy to recompose himself.

Kneeling on the ground and letting his kneecaps become embezzled with gravel, Yamcha could only look down at himself as he registered what just happened, soon enough burying his face in his hands as he felt his face catch fire. At the very least, he hoped he would finally be able to stop thinking of Tenshinhan in _that_ sense and focus more on winning the tournament.


End file.
